


Errands to Run

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy needs something, and she only has one option for wheels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errands to Run

"Oh drat!" Judy looked outside, then back in the garage, and bit at her lip. Ron was gone, her own car was in the shop… and there was the Camaro. Bumblebee. Sam's friend and protector… and a magnet for trouble. "Maybe I don't really need those groceries after all."

" _She's got a ticket to ride…_ "

Judy glared at the car. "Oh no. No no no."

She could almost swear the car looked disappointed, but cars just didn't have faces. At least, not until they turned into giant robots trying to kill you or your son!

" _Who's gonna drive you home tonight?_ " crooned out of the speakers, as if soulful lyrics could make her forget that her son had almost been killed by this car's little war!

"I am not setting one foot inside you! I will ride my bicycle and pull a wagon first!" Judy protested, but the thought of that trek had her sweating already.

" _Please forgive me…_ " warbled out and dang if that car didn't look almost just like Sam when her baby had been caught being bad! Or else she'd had a little too much drink in her morning happiness.

"Oh alright!" she said, giving in, just like she always had for Sam.

" _I can't drive 55!_ " was blaring out of the speakers as they turned onto the main road not two minutes later… and Judy was singing right along.


End file.
